Eyes Like Mine
by MoonlessMist032
Summary: Sonic has found himself running into what he may have been running from.
1. Why, Hello There

**Just realized..This was a story I started a year ago, but went on strict hiatus due to priorities. Anyway, enjoy chapter one!**

**The notable Sonic characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

Finally, it was one of those typical days for Sonic and Tails again. Just free like the wind in the vast landscape of Green Hill. It was always a happy and carefree environment filled with the beauty any utopian landscape must have, that's why Sonic loved it so much. It was then though that something seemed out of place. A short figure sat under a tree; Sonic's favorite resting stop. As he and Tails approached the figure, it looked up quickly and crawled in fear to the side of the tree. Sonic, being Sonic, hated tears. "Hey, kid." He heard a short gasp from the young, lilac...hedgehog? "Where's my mommy!" she shouted as she faced him from the side of the tree. She wore a little green dress and bow over her quills which were the same shade of her, eyes. Her eyes were jade like Sonic's and her attitude reminded him of...her.

Anyway, "You mean, you're lost?" Tails asked. She puffed her cheeks and jumped up and down in her ballet shoes, "Yes I am lost mister! I'm scared! Where's my mommy?" Sonic knelt down to her eye level to get contact. If she wanted his help, he needed her to cooperate. "Where did you last see your mother? Were you ladies downtown at the Mobius Market, kid?" Her jade eyes never broke away from his when she answered, "Yes." Sonic stood up. "Well how about we take a look?" Tails, held his shoulder, "Sonic, why don't we just hitch a ride in the X-Tornado, Mobius Market on foot would be a merchant's maze." Sonic chuckled, "No problem. Hey kid," the young hedgehog looked up from the tree root she stroked her shoe on meet strong jade eyes as fierce as her own, "ever ridden in a plane before?"

It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, high above the ground, soaring through low sets of clouds. The fox pilot did a twirl just for the fun of it. "HahahaHaha!" the young hedgehog laughed, but her fantasy of flying straight into space was cut short when the older hedgehog walked to her location from outside the plane. Her jade eyes looked up and into his, causing a short delay in his speaking, "...So, got a name kid?" She looked down into her lap then back at him, "My name is Lily." Sonic wondered where he had heard that name before and why he wanted to know the origin of this nostalgia. "That's pretty cool. How old are you?" She smiled for some reason, proud of her age, "I am four-years old! Hehehe. Excuse me mister fox? Twirl the plane again!" Sonic signaled Tails to swallow the temptation and keep monitoring the Market below.

Sonic got her attention again, "What does your mother look like?" Lily gazed past Sonic and to the clouds. "She's very very pretty... She has peach skin and pretty pink quills and stuff...and," Sonic's heart skipped a beat. _Please. Her eye color, please it can't be,_ "…Pretty emerald eyes!" Lily concluded with a smile. Sonic's stomach flipped. The description was all too familiar, not to mention, he had left after she- "Mister?" Sonic looked back down at the child. "What's up?" Lily pointed northwest down at the Market, "There's my mommy!"

Tails nodded to Sonic, who then held Lily close and jumped out the plane. "Ahhhh! What are we doing!?" Sonic squeezed her a bit, "Hey hey don't be scared, I gotcha." They landed in the spot where a turtle family had been before a wolf in a local booth pushed them out Sonic's way. Sonic noticed Lily's trembling figure, "_guess I could've warned her before grabbing her like that for a dive. _"Hey, Lily, everything's okay now, relax." Lily straightened herself, "Well what about mister fox?" Sonic looked up. Tails was the best pilot he knew. He'd be a-okay. "Tails will be okay, he has mad skills with technology." Lily smiled, "Okay mister!" Sonic remembered the lack of an introduction, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Lily smiled. "Hehehe Sonic! I like that name. It's funny because that's the name of my —"

* * *

**Gee, I wonder what she was about to say :P **

**Please review and have a nice day! **


	2. Tension-filled Hospitality

**Here's chapter 2~! Let's uncover who made Lily lose her train of thought!**

**I don't own Sonic characters..only some plushies! :)**

* * *

"Lily! Is that you!?" came a voice a little ways off in the distance. Lily turned east and her (eye) eyes widened. "Mommy! Mommy! Ahhhh!" A pink hedgehog ran over and with loving and longing eyes, picked up and caressed her young child. She sighed and fought tears as she held her closely, "Don't...Don't you ever run off like that again. I can't afford to lose you too."

Sonic and Tails stood in awe. Sonic swallowed a lump that formulated in his throat. _There's just no way…there's no way this could be happening…something's not right here._ It couldn't have been Amy; after that one night, she gave him a choice, to run or to settle, Sonic chose to run, telling her that he would always come back and never leave her, but who was Lily exactly? Was that Amy? Did chili dogs have mustaches like plumbers? What time was it? As Sonic confused himself and went on a tangent away from the obvious, Tails said, "Glad that you found your mother Lily." The baby hedgehog girl turned to face him in her mother's arms, "Thank you mister fox. You are the bestest pilot ever!" Tails grinned.

The young hedgehog mother looked up from underneath her hat, "Tails? Oh my gosh!" She placed Lily down and held her hand so tightly that the child winced a bit. She was NOT going to risk her getting lost again. "Tails," she hugged him, "It's been...it's been so long. It's me Amy." Tails embraced her back, "Long time no see. Haha, you've got yourself a sweetheart." Amy giggled, "Ah, thank you. She can be handful at times, but I love her so much."

Lily ignoring Amy and Tails' catch up conversation wondered what was going on with Sonic. He looked stressed and flushed, yet kept his cool. "Sonic," she asked, "Are you okay Sonic?" Sonic snapped out of it and looked down at Lily, "Hey kiddo, I'm okay, don't worry. Glad you found your mom, make sure you don't run off again, okay?" She saw the bead of sweat that rolled down from his temple. "Uh huh, yes Sonic. Thank you very much." Sonic smiled. It was an uncomfortable situation. Amy didn't pay him any mind yet, nor did he bother to initiate anything with her. Just great. Sonic cut them off, '"Tails, we'd better get going." Amy glanced over to face Sonic; they locked eyes for a quick second. Amy had grown up; she looked more womanly, but lost that bubbly persona she had in the past. "Yes, um, Tails it was nice seeing you again." She nodded to Sonic, "Lily, thank these men and say bye-bye."

Lily though, had a different idea. "Sonic and Tails don't go! Mommy can they come over and spend the night?" Amy was blown away. "Lily..." Sonic looked away, but his attention snapped up when her heard a nervous, "O-ok."

It was a beautiful house in Station Square, not too far off from the Mobius Market. Sonic took note of the garden in the front yard with beautiful daffodils, chrysanthemums, tulips, and of course, roses. Amy kept a clean home; she had a pot on the stove that smelled delicious candles lit by the fireplace giving the living room a sweet and relaxing smell. Tails took a seat with Lily on the couch.

Sonic went into the kitchen to see Amy stirring her pot. "Nice place ya got here." He saw her flinch but contain her posture and continue stirring. "Thank you," she said very quietly. Sonic walked over behind her and over her shoulder looking into the pot. "Whacha making there?" Amy hesitated, closed the pot after adding a few spices and placed the spoon to the side. Turning around to face him Amy was met with his strong eyes and hot breath. "Excuse me," she made an effort to push past him, but he...grabbed her arm? "Can we talk Ames." Struggling, Amy retorted, "Please let my arm go."

Lily came into the kitchen. "Mommy! Can Tails have some tea before dinner?" Sonic stood amazed at the child's sense of timing, much like his own. Sonic released Amy on instinct; Amy straightening out her apron, smiled, "Sure. Want to help me get it started?" Lily clasped her hands together with a "mhm!" Sonic saw himself out an onto the couch next to Tails. With a sigh, he leaned back and turned on their large TV. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Aww Sonikku..**

**Please review and have a nice day! :)**


	3. Too Good to be True

**Greetings! As you can see, I'm back with another chapter!**

**Sonic and other characters from the Sonic universe don't belong to me...except my plushies :)**

* * *

The kettle sounded and soon tea came; the sweet aroma arousing Tails' nose and stirring Sonic from his gaze at the TV. "Din din will be ready soon everyone!" Lily smiled widely as she placed their cups on the center table and plopped next to Sonic with her cup. Sonic looked at her and smirked. _She's so cute._ "I-I hope you guys like chili dogs," Amy blushed slightly. Sonic looked directly in her eyes, "Ames, you know the answer to that!" Tails chimed in sipping his mint tea, "Without a doubt!" Amy giggled, placed down the plates and turned away to the kitchen; Sonic found his eyes fixated on her hips and posture. She had really grown these past years. "Sonic, whatcha lookin at?" Lily looked up innocently. Sonic got back to his senses, "Ah haha, nothing kiddo. Just got a lot going on up here," he tapped his forehead. "Oh really?" Tails didn't miss a beat, but Sonic shot him a quick glare then returned a smile to Lily, "Yep."

"Oh, ok," she giggled, "You look like you were about to turn into a zombie!" Sonic chuckled._ Caring. Too cute. _Lily simply smiled and took her place next to him on the couch. "Check out my plate!" Sonic had already downed three chili dogs just to see that the four-year old had three on her own plate as well. "Are you sure you're going to be able to finish that kiddo?" Sonic questioned. _I swear she's like a mini-me!_ Lily looked at him nonchalantly, "C'mon Sonic three is nothing."

"Haha if you say so!" Sonic's stomach grumbled for more. He looked down at the little hedgehog stuffing her face and couldn't help but chuckle. Tails had started to dig in too, fascinated by the science fiction channel. A program about the ancient chao civilization that had once ruled the mystic ruins, Lily flinched at reenactments of omochao sacrifices. Ah, but where was Amy? She cooked such a big meal and then just disappeared. Sonic headed into the kitchen only to see Amy sitting at the table mindlessly flipping through magazines. Sonic cleared his throat.

"Amy."

She was frozen for a moment, but slowly looked up.

"Sonic."

He averted his gaze. "I was just wondering if I could have some more…uh…to eat."

She started hard at him then never breaking her eyes, "Sure."

Sonic looked at her. "Ok. Thanks."

Amy repeated, "Ok."

"Uh, yeah," Sonic lightly gestured.

She almost snatched the plate from him, but made a another mouth watering chili dog and placed it in his grip once again. "Bon appétit."

Sonic stood bewildered. "Thank you Ames."

She sat back down flipped her magazine back open and glued her eyes to the page and retorted with "You're welcome Sonic." _Now you can "run along" and leave me be and eat again._

"You're the best cook I know."

Amy looked up from the magazine and another stare down occurred. _I swear, how long are you going to keep hiding behind the bush blue blur? _ "What do you really want?" Sonic placed his plate down. "Well uh, I just got a little curious. Why aren't you eating with us? Your little girl has got quite the appetite and she sure had to get it from somewhere," he laughed lightly. Amy wasn't the slightest amused though. "Yeah, you're right. She did," a bitterness in her voice. "She got it from her father along with many other features...his carefree attitude…his charming smile…..running…oh yes, running all over…and…his deep emerald eyes..." Sonic felt a knot in his throat; he felt guilty but continued to listen.

"You and I both know what I'm getting to," Amy said irritably. Tears threatened to fall. He could see the pain in her eyes. "Amy…" She didn't let him finish, "Nine long months…four long years…" her voice cracked, "you comeback naive as ever. I'm only letting you stay here because Lily is YOUR daughter Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic was a father. The news was deafening. Why was it so hard to recall how he ended up in this position. Again, what time was it? Did Robotnik eat eggs with his potatoes? Omochao was the ruler of an underground chao civilization…but at the end of the day, Sonic was a father now.

He didn't realize what was to follow until a sting was felt across his muzzle and Amy's hand had struck his face with a slap, her tears still flowing. "Speak to me! Damn it! I gave a choice: to run or settle! I was dumb enough to believe you when you said you would come back! I trusted you! I loved you so much…always running after you...but Segagod knows now I HATE YOU!" By this time Amy had been hovering over him as he sat down, mouth agape. Her voice came to a whisper, "I hate you..." Amy slid to the floor unable to control her tears or her breathing. Sonic leaned down to hold her, but she pushed him away.

Little hesitant footsteps made their way to the kitchen threshold. "Mommy? Sonic…why is mommy crying!?" Lily's eyes trembled in fear and confusion. Her mother was a tough cookie, never quick to show tears, but here she was in front of Sonic, shedding an ocean of tears.

Lily was four, but she was sharp. She locked eyes with Sonic now. She knew who he was.

"Daddy. Sonic is daddy's name."

Tails was to her side, speechless at the scene before him.

"I've always wanted to see my daddy…b-but mommy… hates daddy," Lily's eyes began to water. She dropped her plate and ran to her room, quickly shutting the door. Tails snapped out of it and ran after the young girl.

Sonic's head was spinning. Could this evening have gotten any worse? He tried to stabilize Amy, "Ames, listen to me…I want to talk things out… but right now we need to talk to Lily…after all," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "We're her parents."

Amy kept her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing, but as her tears continued to fall, her position had not changed. With a sigh, Sonic got up, leaving her to herself and found his way up the stairs, Tails was there in front of a bedroom in which the moon had shown bright as nightfall had ascended.

The fox was looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Tails?" The fox slowly turned, his eyes wide as ever. "Sonic, I think we have a problem."

Sonic was beyond a flustered state, "Gee, ya think buddy?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I know. See for yourself…" Tails stepped aside

Sonic peaked in, "Kiddo?" His eyes found their way to the window. Opened. Lily? Gone.

* * *

** A lot went on here. So much tension and the evening was going so well.. How are Sonic and Tails going to explain the new dilemma? Where could Lily be? When will Amy get herself together and listen to Sonic? Stay tuned, please review and have a nice day :)**


End file.
